A comme amour
by nana15sc
Summary: Une nouvelle année débute, qui n'est plus sous la crainte oppressante de Voldemort. Pleine de rebondissements, de secrets, et d'amour révélés. couple Drago/Hermione; Harry/Severus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

Dans la gare King Cross, quai 9/4, une jeune femme d'environ 17 ans, deux yeux d'un violet profond, des cheveux blonds avec des reflets cuivrés, lui arrivant au bas du dos, attachés en deux couettes. Portant sur elle un dos nus noir s'arrêtant au dessus de son nombril, où laissait entrevoir un tatouage (sur sa hanche) qui avait la forme d'un dragon crachant du feu et qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses formes plus qu'avantageuses, une longue jupe rouge fendue sur le côté, des ballerines rouge elle aussi, lisait un livre, en ne semblant pas voir le trouble qu'elle avait semée à son passage. Quand tout d'un coup elle se cogna brutalement à un torse, s'attendant surement à tomber fesses les premières, elle fut surprise de se retrouver dans deux bras musclés qui enserrait la taille, elle leva les yeux pour remercier la personne qui l'avait empêchée de se payer la honte de sa vie quand elle resta bouche bée devant la personne. Cependant elle se rétablit bien vite, se remit sur se pieds, retrouva son masque de froideur, le poussa, reprit son livre et s'apprêta à partir quand le jeune lui attrapa le poignet la forçant à se retourner :

- Vous n'avez jamais appris à dire merci ?

- Saches que je ne dis merci qu'aux personnes qui le méritent sincèrement. Et je te prierais de me lâcher le poignet Malefoy, si tu ne veux pas que tes….

Elle descend son regard vers le bas ventre du dit Malefoy.

- Tes… attributs subissent quelques dommages.

- Comment oses-tu ? Alors que je ne te connais ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve et que je t'évite de te ramasser par terre? Comment oses-tu me parler de cette façon, à moi, un Malefoy ?

- Oh que si Malefoy je te connais plus que tu ne le penses…. Ah quand je pense qu'il ne reconnait plus sa meilleure ennemie, qui c'est évertuer corps et âmes à te faire montrer de toutes les manières possibles de te rendre la vie la plus difficile possible.

- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu…

- Oh là, là ma petite fouine il faut vraiment tout te dire hein ? et si je te dis Sang-de-Bourbe, Miss-je-sais-tout ou encore Rat-de-biblio….

- GRANGER !!!?

- Ah il t'en a fallu du temps ! Bon maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire, alors si pouvais me lâcher ça serait sympas.

Il la lâcha trop stupéfait pour lui répondre. Et il resta comme ça figé sur place, les yeux dans le vague, quand :

- Eh Drago, qu'est-ce-que tu fais à rester comme ça, comme une statue ? C'était qui la fille que tu as abordé ? Une nouvelle ?

C'était Blaise.

- Granger…

Quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a affaire dans la discussion ? Eh oh je te parle, Drago ici la Terre ! C'était qui cette bombe ?

- Granger.

- Mais… qui?

- C'était Granger.

- QUOI ?! Mais elle devenu hyper bonne ! Dommage qu'elle soit notre pire ennemie et meilleure amie de Potter.

- Putain c'quelle était b…

- De qui vous parliez ? Pas de moi quand même !

Et elle sauta littéralement sur notre Drago, qui était toujours dans les vapes, mais qui brutalement se réveilla et poussa Pansy qui se retrouva par terre fesses les premières, les yeux larmoyants.

- Keske t'as as me sauter dessus, Pansy?!

- Mais dray….

- Ah non, pas de surnom débile !! Putain à peine la rentrée et je suis déjà en boule et tout ça à cause de Toi ! Tu sais quoi Blaise…. On se verra au diner.

- Où tu vas ?

Pansy si tu m'avais bien regardé tu aurais vu que je portais sur moi l'insigne du Préfet-en-Chef mais comme tu es tellement, complètement débile…. Mais bon je te pardonne pour ta débilité. Pour te répondre, pauvre petite écervelée je vais dans le compartiment assigné pour les Préfets-en-Chef…..

- Quand il passa devant Blaise il murmura :

- Et rejoindre Hermignonne… mmh je sens, que en fin de compte, je vais bien m'amuser cette année

Et il s'en alla dans d'autres cieux (non j'rigole).

Quand il arriva devant la porte du compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef il entendit des éclats de voix, une masculine qu'il identifia comme celle de ce cher Ronald Bilius Weasley et une autre comme celle de notre chère Hermione Jane Granger.

- Mais ma puce tu sais bien que tu la seule qui est voler mon cœur, cette fille, c'était juste un coup d'un soir.

- Ron tu ne crois pas qu'on en a assez discuter comme ça ? Cette fille était peut-être un coup d'un soir, mais c'était un coup. Et puis entre nous ça n'aurait pas marché….

- Ne dis pas ça je suis sûre que l'on est fait l'un pour l'autre et puis je te promets de ne pas recommencer, alors stp revient moi. Tu sais, je me suis entrainer alors…

- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY JE NE VAIS TE LE REDIRE QU'UNE FOIS ENTRE NOUS ÇA NE MARCHERA PAS UN POINT C'EST TOUT ! ALORS TU VAS ENLEVER TA MAIN DE MA POITRINE ET TE BARRER D'ICI VITE FAIT BIEN FAIT !!!! ET ENCORE UNE CHOSE JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBJET SEXUEL QUE L'ON SE SERT QUAND L'ENVIE NOUS VIENT EST-CE BIEN CLAIR ?!!

Sur ces paroles notre griffondor ouvrit la porte et blêmit. Devant lui se tenait un Drago Malefoy tout sourire.

**Fin Chap 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**:

- DÉGAGE maintenant!! Ron, j'en ai marre de to....

Elle sembla enfin remarquer la présence du serpentard et rougit de gêne, de s'être fait prendre en pleine dispute alors qu'il n'y a pas une demi-heure elle avait rabattu le caquet à cette fouine bondissante. Elle serra les dents.

- Keske tu fous ici, Malefoy? Tu sais que c'est le compartiment des Préfets en Chef? Tu n'as rien à y faire ici.

- Oh que si, que j'y ai droit puisque je le suis, Préfet en Chef.

- Quoi, toi, la fouine...!!?

- Je te prierai de ne pas me faire part de tes remarques désobligeante, en mon égard. Et si tu pouvais en même temps, je ne sais pas, te tirer d'ici, j'en serai content.

Au début, Hermione crut que Ron, le rouge violacé qui était sa tête en témoignait, allait lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine face mais il se contenta de serrer les poings et de partir loin d'elle et de son homologue.

- Bien.... revenons à nos moutons....

Il se retourna pour faire face à une Hermione qui lui tournait le dos, en se tenant à la banquette comme si sa vie en dépendait, tremblant de tout ses membres.

- Oh tu vas pas chial...

- Pffff...ahahahahihhihhihi!!!!

- Granger, il te manque une case ou quoi?

- Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... la tête que faisait Ron, trop tordant...

Elle se rassit sur sa banquette qu'elle avait quitté et il en fit de même, mais en face d'elle. Il y eu une secousse, le train venait de demarrer.

- Tu te rends compte, que tu es en train de te fiches de ton ex, enfin de ton meilleur ami.

- Et alors? Et puis, de toute façon je n'es plus d'ami. Ginny a mit terme en notre grande amitié, quand elle a apprit que j'avais quitté son grand frère chéri sans une seule explications. C'est vrai quoi! J'allai pas dire à cette pimbêche: "Ginevra, si j'ai quitté ton salopard de frère, c'est parce qu'il m'a trompé pendant les vacances avec une petite moldue, de deux ans sa cadette, en boîte, alors que le soir-même je lui avais présenté mes parents."

- J'savais pas qu'il était interressé par les jeunettes notre belette... mais t'as toujours ton balafré pour te consoler dans ses bras.

- T'es sourd ou quoi, plus d'amis! Harry est très fort pour débiter des conneries du genre: "ensemble nous pourrons les vaincre" mais quand lui demande de faire face à sa petite garce de petite-amie alors là, il faut pas compter sur lui!! De plus, mademoiselle est jalouse de moi parce qu'il paraît je lui collerai aux basques, alors quand elle lui a posée comme ultimatum soit c'est moi soit c'est elle. Ce qui veut dire, soit tu la parles plus, l'approche plus sinon je te quittes. Et bien notre héros, Celui-qui-a-avada-kedavrisé-Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom a choisi de m'ignorer.  
Faut le comprendre, il aime pas les conflits. Les hommes, tous des lâches...

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, regardant le paysage défiler, pour cacher sa douleur à la fouine. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui cacher, puisqu'elle lui avait dit le plus gros de l'histoire.  
Quant à Malefoy, il n'était pas en reste. Non, il s'était contenté de l'écouter, sans aucunes arrières pensées. Quand elle lui avait raconter son histoire, il n'avait pas eu envie de se fiche d'elle, ou encore de s'en servir après contre une faveur ou pour mieux la faire souffrir après. Il savait que malgré le visage indichiffrable qu'elle avait mis sur son visage, pour montrer qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal, cela la faisait mal.  
Le pire, c'est que maintenant il était en train de l'admirer pour son courage et il ne pouvait s'empêcher sans la trouver attirante.  
Il restèrent de longues minutes, dans le silence le plus complet qui soit. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler. Quand on toqua à porte, c'était la dame aux friandises.

- Vous voulez quelque chose, les enfants?

- Oui, est-ce que vous auriez des friandises moldues?

- Oui, alors qu'est-ce-qu'elle veut la petite dame?

- Je voudrais cinq rigolos, deux bleu, deux rouges et un jaune, une sucette à la pastèque, deux la framboise, dix malabar multifruits, un collier, 4 langues de chats dont deux bleu et deux rouges, 2 paquets de dragibus et 1 paquet d'arlequins. Ah et aussi tout les magasines de modes moldues et sorciers que vous avez en stock.

- Voilà ma p'tite... et vous jeune homme.

- Des magasines sur le Quidditch, s'il vous plaît.

- Tenez.

Et elle partit en refermant, derrière elle, la porte du compartiment.

- Bah dis donc Granger, t'as cambriolé une banque ce matin, avant d'arriver ou quoi?

- Non c'est juste que j'suis accro au sucre.

Et ils retombèrent dans un silence seulement coupé par les pages tournées des magasines. Quand Malefoy décida de rompre ce silence trop morbide à son goût.

- C'est quoi ce que t'es n train de bouffer?

- Un rigolo

- Ah

- T'en veux?

- Sans façon...

- Oh allez ça va pas te tuer.

Elle s'approcha de lui, elle était maintenant en face de lui. Elle lui tendit son petit bâtonnet bleu et il ne put résister face à sa moue irrésistible et le lui prit et le porta à sa bouche.

- Alors? Comment tu trouves?

- Plutôt bon pour quelque chose fabriqué par des moldues.

Elle ne parut s'offusquer et se permit même un sourire satisfait.

- Et encore y encore des trucs meilleurs.

- Ah oui?

Il y eut une secousse plus violente et Hermione se retrouva contre le torse plutôt musclé de Drago, elle devait bien se l'avouer et ses lèvres collées les siennes. Elle se détacha vivement de notre serpentard préféré, rouge de gêne.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pa....

Mais elle fut coupée dans sa tirade par des lèvres douces insistantes et elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre. Le baiser devint alors, à la fois fougueux, doux et sucrée. Il la souleva pour la mettre sur ses genous, la rapprochant le plus, si possible, de lui.  
Quand ils furent interrompu par....


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Quand ils furent interrompu par un Harry qui avait ouvert la porte à la volée, l'air hargneux.

- Je veux bien que tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir ignoré comme une mal propre mais ne viens pas faire chier Ron et de lui dire toutes les insultes que tu lui as dites!! Et qu'est-ce-que vous faisiez vous deux?!!

Quand Harry avait débarqué brutalement dans le compartiment, Hermione et Drago s'étaient éloignés brusquement, l'un de l'autre. Ce qui fait qu'Hermione avait le cul par terre et Drago était au fond de sa banquette. Il s'apprêtait àlui lancer une remarque cynique bien placée quand il fut coupé par Hermione.

- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons et tu crois vraiment que pour les beau yeux de ce cher Ronald, je m'serai cassé le cul à faire le Poudlard Express, rien que pour l'insulter. Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. La célébrité a rendu le peu de neurones que tu avais, inutilisables. Et bien pour ta gourverne c'est lui qui est venu jusqu'à moi pour me chercher des noises.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il nous as dit...

Harry regarda son visage avec une insistance arrogante, qui disait clairement "parles toujours, je t'écoutes". Face à cette attitude, le visage d'Hermione se crispa, elle serra les dents.

- Dis donc Harry, t'as pris des cours avec la belette fille, on dirait presque la même arrogance que ta copine.

- Je te prierai de te méler de ce qui te regardes, c'est à dire de ton cul et de rester là où est ta place, quelque part où tu ne nous feras pas chier.

- 10 points de moins pour Griffondors Potter pour manque de respect pour un Préfet en Chef.

- Hermione, tu oserais? Toi, la _miss-je-sais-tout_ qui n'aimes pas perdre un seul point, parce qu'après tout tu t'enlèves toute seule des points.

- De un, Potter ne m'appelles "Hermione", ce n'est que mes amis qui le peuveut et si je me souviens bien tu n'en fais pas partie.  
De deux, si tu me connaissais ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tu sauras que le rôle que je joue n'est que pour me donner un genre, comme Pans' qui joue aux midinettes écervélées devant tout le monde.  
De trois,....

Elle lui fit un sourire hypocrite.

- Je n'enlève pas de points à ma propre maison puisque pendant les vacances ma famille biologique a demander à ce qu'on me change de maison, maintenant j'suis à serpentard.

- Ah oui, et depuis quand tu...

- Maintenant DEHORS.

- Tu n'es rien, pour me donner des ordres. Je resterai si je veux.

- Je vous prierai de retirer vos propos et de vous excuser auprès de Miss Pr...Granger, Monsieur Potter, où je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous retirer 50 points de moins et des retenus pendant un mois à la fin de vos cours à compter de Lundi, avec Monsieur Rusard. Et je doute que Miss Weasley soit très heureuse de passer moins de temps avec vous. Après tout, c'est elle qui porte la culotte dans votre couple.

- Pa..... Professeur Rogue!

- ......'Scuse

- Maintenant je vous prierai de déguerpir, vite fait bien fait, avant que je ne mette mes menaces à exécution.

- Ouais ouais, on se reverra Hemione.

Elle roula des yeux et il partit. Un silence gênant s'installa.

- Pa... Professeur Rogue, désolé si je vais vous paraître malpoli. Mais, qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici?

- J'ai été prier de vous dire de la part de MacGonagall pour vous dire qu'elle vous attend dans son bureau après le banquette, les droits et les devoirs des Préfets en Chef. Maintenant que le message à été reçu, j'vais pouvoir partir.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand...  
- Ah au fait, le train va bientôt s'arrêter, vous devriez mettre vos robes.

- Bien professeur.

Et il partit, les laissant dans leur silence. Puis Hermione, inspira une grande goulée d'air, mal à l'aise. Elle soupira, évita le regard trop insistant de Drago.

- Bon, bah je cois que je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes...

- Granger! Keske que tu comptais faire là?

- M'en... Je te l'ai di...

- C'est ça... et m'échapper par la même occasion!

- Oui! Enfin non!! Je sais pas! Je sais plus!... Il faut que je remette mes idées en place.

- Et pour cela, il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu t'enfuis, au lieu d'affronter le problème en face. C'est très griffondor, ça!  
Et qu'as-tu voulu dire par, parents biologiques?

- Désolé Drago, tu le sauras au dîner... Faut que j'y aille...

Et elle partit, elle aussi, le laissant tout seul, abasourdie.  
Il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire; elle l'avait appelé _Drago_! Son prénom semblait si beau, si sensuel, si envoûtant dans cette bouche charnue. De plus, elle n'était pas comme toute jeune fille avec qu'il était "sortit". En plus, d'être d'une beauté quasi irréelle, elle était intelligente, c'était une surdouée. Elle avait tout pour elle. Cela serait plu dure pour lui de la faire tomber dans ses filets. Puis, il repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient partagés, tout deux. Il avait été si magique, si beau,.... il n'avait jamais ressentit ce petit truc avec les autres filles. Pourtant dussè-je combien de filles étaient passé avant elle. Il ferait un beau couple ensemble, ils se compléteraient: tout deux calmes et posés, elle, avec son caractère si fougueux quelques fois, sa douceur, sa générosité, son courage et lui, rusé, machiavélique, sadique, son ironie... Il soupira d'exaspération face cette vision qui lui paraissait très alléchante.

3o minutes plus tard, il re-soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête. Que ce soit le baiser, qui passait en boucle sous ses yeux ou cette vision qu'il avait d'elle et de lui. Et à chaque fois il avait cette expression béate collée sur sa bouche. Le magasine de Quidditch n'arrivait pas les effacer de sa tête. Il se secoua la tête, vivement. C'était débile, _niais_ et tellement.... Poufsouffle!  
Se levant, il décida de mettre son uniforme.  
Il était torse poil, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer une Hermione folle de rage et qui arrêtait pas de maugréer des menaces envers une certaine Weasley.

- Elle va payer! Je vais pas laisser passer ça! Je vais la tuer, l'evicérer, la torturer jusqu'à qu'elle me demande de la tuer et là, et là!! Et ce Ronald il a pas intérêt à revenir me chercher des noises sinon, il verra ce que j'en fait de ses bijoux de familles.

Une lueur sadique passa dans le si beau visage de la jeune lionne, continuant ces inepties. Son visage était si beau, si sexy, qu'il aurait pu, à ce moment-même, la prendre sauvagement sur cette banquette, l'embrasser jusqu'à plus souffle. Mais il se retint tant bien que mal, se disant que c'était pas tellement le moment. Que le seul choix qu'il lui restait était d'abord de la calmer et après... peut-être..

- Keskil se passe, Granger? On dirait que quelqu'un vient de te piquer ton paquet de bec?

- Ce qu'il se passe? Ce qu'il se passe?

A cet instant son visage paraissait effrayant presue fou.

- Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que cette garce de Weasley a insinuée que je me tapais mon pè... mais keske tu fous, presque à poil!!!??

Il eut un sourire narquois.

- Vois-tu Granger, avant que tu ne débarques comme une furie dans notre compartiment, j'étais en train de me changer...

Elle eut le bon sens de rougir.

- Ah.. bon je crois que je vais te laisser te changer... je serais derrière la porte, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler quand tu auras fini..

- Tu crois vraiment t'en tirer comme ça? Il me semblerait que je t'es posé une question.. et j'attend toujours une reponse.

Il était tout près d'elle, son torse contre son dos, elle sentait son souffle contre sa nuque. Elle était piégée, il tenait par son bras fermer la porte, l'empêchant par la même de s'échapper loin de lui. De toute façon, elle n'en avait aucunes intentions. Le serpentard irradiait de chaleur et elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas s'appuyer contre son torse te soupirer de bien-être. Elle essaya de garder une voix égale, quand elle lui répondit.  
Mais elle n'arriva qu'à murmurer un minuscule:

- Rien..

- Ah oui? Et c'est pour ça que t'a déboulé comme ça, pleine d'envie de meurtre inassouvie? A en vouloir pour une raison x ou y à la belette femelle et mâle?

Elle soupira d'agacement. Ce type était trop intelligent pour bien. Elle se dégagea délicatement de lui, lui faisant face, elle croisa ses bras fins contre sa poitrine.

- De toute façon, comme je te l'ai dit, tu le sauras tôt au tard. Au dîner plus précisement. Maintenant..

Elle s'assit.

- .. je dois trouver une stratégie pour en faire baver le plus possible, à cette salope.

Il soupira, abdiquant. Il remit sa chamise blanche, ne boutonnant pas les 3 premiers boutous. Il la savait préoccupée, mais il ne savait pas de quoi et cela l'iquiétait. En ce moment, il aurait donné tout pour savoir.

**Fin chap 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**20 minutes plus tôt, POV Ginny**

Je me promenais tranquillement dans les couloirs, satisfaite de moi. Mon Harrynounet détestait, maintenant, cette garce d'Hermione qui n'est qu'une voleuse de copains. Elle avait bien vu que son Harry avait eu un béguin pour cette.... sang-de-bourbe. Elle s'était sentit trahie au plus profond d'elle, ne sachant que faire. Jours après jour, son amour se rapprochait de cetteempêcheuse de tourner en rond. Quand son frère lui avait dit qu'ils s'étaient séparés, enfin qu'Hermione avait plutôt cassé, elle s'était sentit piégée, comme une sourie sérrée dans un étau qui l'étoufferait d'heure en heures. Alors elle avait posée cet ultimatum à son Ryry d'amour, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'oserait jamais choisir le camp de cette salope, de peur de lui faire du mal. Son sourire s'agrandit davantage quand elle vit sa pire ennemie dans les bras de son professeur de potion, en train de s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée. Elle s'approcha des deux personnes, se colla au mur, pour mieux les entendre et les espionner.

- Comment je vais faire? Quand ils vont _CA_, on ne voudra plus me parler. Meme les serpentards!! Ca va faire l'effet d'une bombe!!  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie, tout se passera pour le mieux et puis, qui pourrai te detester? De plus, ne t'en fais pas pour les serpentards, ils t'accepteront! Même si je soupçonne que tu te fiches des autres serpentards, du moment que _lui_ veuilles bien de toi.

Elle rougit de gêne, il lui carressa les cheveux avec délicatesse.

- Je vais te laisser, on se voit au banquet.

Il lui une bise sur le front et s'en alla.  
Hermione s'adossa au mur et soupira de bien-être, il avait réussi à l'apaiser de ses doutes.  
Ginny s'approcha, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

- Alors comme ça, tu te tapes Rogue. Mais c'est carrement dégueux!!

Hermione sursauta au son de la voix de sa pire ennemie, mais se rattrapa et lui lança le plus noirs des regards qu'elle avait en stock et prit une voix hargneuse.

- On ne se mêle des affaires des autres quand on ne sait rien du tout de l'histoire, Weaslaide.  
- Mais je sais!! Econduite par mon ryry d'amour tu as voulu te consoler avec une personne de ton niveau! Une personne aussi laide et moche, à l'intérieur comme a l'extérieur, que toi.

Hermione la gifla.

- Mais t'es complètement chtimbrée du cerveau, ou quoi!?! Au contraire de _toi_, moi j'ai un visage à entretenir!!  
- Je ne le répeterais qu'une seule fois, tu me redis se genre de chose, _p'tite pute _et je te promets que le minois dont tu es si fière sera d'unemocheté encore plus insupportable qu'aujourd'hui, avec tout les coups que je te donnerai.

Et elle partit.

**Fin POV Ginny.**

Retour à la normale

Un silence s'était propagé depuis une bonne dizaine minutes quand Drago décida de l'interrompre.  
- On devrai se changer, je vois les fondations de Poudlard, Granger...  
- .... Ouais, tu pourrais te retourner?  
- Si tu veux même si je ne vois pas l'interêt... puisque j'en ai déjà vu des comme toi...  
- Ouais... ben c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu le verras, alors tu te retournes gentiment et tu te tais...  
- En est tu si sûr, que je ne le verrai jamais....  
- Oui, maintenant tu te retournes avant que l'envie de te frapper ne prennes le pas sur moi...  
- Arrêtes, tu m'excites à me parler comme ça, Granger...  
- Malefoy....  
- Oh c'est bon, si on peut même pas taquiner les gens.... c'est bon je me suis retourner, t'es contente?  
- Oui très...

**Fin chap 4**


End file.
